Ocurrencias
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU y No AU. Pequeña colección de One-Shorts y Drabbles. Las diferentes ocurrencias de su pequeño retoño era lo que hacía más interesante sus días. Lo curioso, era que al pequeño parecía encantarle burlarse de su padre. [Basados en la vida real y una que otra experiencia mía]
1. Chapter 1

**Ocurrencias**

**Summary: **AU y No AU.Pequeña colección de One-Shorts y Drabbles. Las diferentes ocurrencias de su pequeño retoño era lo que hacía más interesante sus días. Lo curioso, era que al pequeño parecía encantarle burlarse de su padre. [Basados en la vida real y una que otra experiencia mía]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

**1: One-Short: AU.**

_Se removió entre las sábanas de su cama y suspiró relajada al sentir el brazo de su esposo en su cintura, abrazándola._

_Abrió con pereza un ojo para poder ver el reloj._

_3:45 am._

_Perfecto, así tenía aun mucho más tiempo para descansar._

_Sintió el brazo de su marido aferrarla más a sí y sonrió. Como le encantaba poder estar así… Dormir con él a su lado._

_Escuchó unos pequeños pasitos y abrió los ojos justo para encontrarse a su pequeño y hasta el momentos, único hijo._

_Ojos color ámbar, iguales a los de su padre, cabello color ébano, igual al de ella._

_—Mami, ¿Me permitís? —dijo el pequeño de casi dos años al estar parado al lado de la cama de sus padres._

_Ella sonrió con ternura._

_—Claro que sí, cariño._

_Él niño, sin perder tiempo, se subió a la cama y pasó encima de su madre hasta quedar entre ella y su padre._

_La joven, divertida, se dio la vuelta para abrazar al pequeño, quien se pegó a ella como si en ello se le fuera la vida._

_Su esposo, con pereza y aun dormido, retiró el brazo que la rodeaba y se puso boca arriba en la cama, aun dormido._

_—Papá. —escuchó como su hijo llamaba a su esposo. Este no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. —Papá. —repitió el pequeño, con voz más alta._

_—Mmjh…—fue el sonido que salió de los labios de su esposo, quien se removió en las sábanas._

_—Papá._

_— ¿Mmm? —pudo escuchar que él musitaba, aun medio dormido._

_—Adivina con quien estoy._

_Su esposo abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró al niño con curiosidad. Este lo miraba con diversión, burla y orgullo._

_— ¿Con quien estás? —le preguntó aun medio dormido, siguiéndole el juego al pequeño._

_—Con tu esposa._

_Abrió los ojos como platos y ella se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa._

_— ¿Y qué haces con mi esposa, enano? —le preguntó ya más despierto._

_—Ella me lo permitió._

_Trató de contener la risa al ver la expresión de su esposo. En vez de decir: "con mamá", había dicho "con tu esposa"._

_— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo al ver la expresión divertida del niño, quien asintió con energía y se apegaba más a "la esposa de su padre"._

_—Sí, mira como me abraza. —le dijo apretujando a su madre._

_Una venita apareció en la sien del hombre. ¿Qué se traía ese niño?_

_—Keh. —masculló este atrayendo hacia sí a su esposa. —pues mira como me abraza a mí. —él también podía jugar._

_La mujer rió y los abrazo a ambos._

_—No, ella es mía. —dijo con seguridad el pequeño, sacándole la lengua a su padre._

_No pudo reprimir la risa debido a la situación._

_— ¿Ah, sí? —le rebatió su esposo. —Pues es MI esposa._

_—Y es MI mujer. —contestó el pequeño._

_—No pelees con él, InuYasha. —le regañó su esposa, divertida._

_— ¡Keh! El enano comenzó._

_El chiquillo le volvió a sacar la lengua._

_—Ven, hombrecillo, vamos a tu habitación. —tomó a su hijo en brazos y se levantó para llevarlo de regreso a su cuarto._

_InuYasha observó el sitio por donde su esposa se había ido, en donde unos minutos después ella volvió a aparecer._

_— ¿Qué demonios trataba de probar ese niño? —preguntó, ligeramente molesto._

_Ella rió._

_—No te enojes, él solo quería hacerte rabiar. —el hombre bufó. —Y parece que lo consiguió._

_—Keh, no importa lo que diga, tú eres mía. —dijo atrayéndola hacia sí cuando ella volvió a acostarse en la cama._

_Rió de nuevo._

_—Ajam…—dijo ella antes de ser besada por su esposo. —Estás celoso de tu propio hijo. —le regañó._

_—Keh… Eso no es cierto, yo no soy ningún celoso._

_—Lo que digas. —dijo ella rolando los ojos._

_— ¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Kagome? —gruñó._

_Ella rió y negó con la cabeza, recostándose en el pecho de su marido._

_—Volvamos a dormir._

_Él suspiró y la rodeo con sus brazos, con la intención de seguir durmiendo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **XD Aunque no lo crean, esto en serio pasó. Jeje, le pasó a una tía mía con su hijo, me morí de risa al oír la historia, y es que ¡él solo tiene dos años! "Con tu esposa" "Ella me lo permitió" XD ¿Qué clase de niño hace eso?

¡Chaito! Tsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ocurrencias**

**Summary: **AU y No AU.Pequeña colección de One-Shorts y Drabbles. Las diferentes ocurrencias de su pequeño retoño era lo que hacía más interesante sus días. Lo curioso, era que al pequeño parecía encantarle burlarse de su padre. [Basados en la vida real y una que otra experiencia mía]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

**2: Mini Drabble: AU.**

_Eran… No tenía idea de que hora era, pero suponía que debían ir siendo las siete de la mañana._

_—Levántate, Kagome. —escuchó que su esposo le hablaba y solo frunció el ceño, decidida a ignorarlo._

_—Mamá, levántate. —ahora pudo oír la voz de su pequeño de dos añitos._

_Sin tener más opción, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama._

_—Mamá, adivina qué. —le dijo su pequeño, con la emoción claramente estampada en su rostro._

_— ¿Mm? —dijo ella, tallándose un ojo._

_— ¡Soy el súper hombre de esta casa! —dijo con orgullo._

_Ella sonrió._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Y yo qué soy? —exclamó su esposo indignado, al ver que su hijo ignoraba su presencia por completo._

_—Tú eres solo un hombre._

_Soltó una carcajada al escucharlo._

_Definitivamente, esos dos nunca darían tregua._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **XD Que cosas… Esto, otra vez, le pasó a una tía mía. La misma, de hecho. Jeje, ese niño es todo un caso.

¡Chaito! Tsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ocurrencias**

**Summary: **AU y No AU.Pequeña colección de One-Shorts y Drabbles. Las diferentes ocurrencias de su pequeño retoño era lo que hacía más interesante sus días. Lo curioso, era que al pequeño parecía encantarle burlarse de su padre. [Basados en la vida real y una que otra experiencia mía]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

**3: Drabble: AU.**

_Los dos pequeños niños de cinco años cada uno corrían de un lado a otro por toda la casa._

_—Estaré contenta cuidando a mis nietos, no te preocupes, hija. —le dijo amablemente la señora Higurashi a su hija._

_— ¿Segura, mamá? No quiero causarte molestias. —dijo ella, apenada._

_—Oh, claro que no, tú y mi yerno necesitáis un momento a solas. Estaré contenta de cuidarlos._

_Kagome sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

_—Volveré por ellos en la tarde, InuYasha está esperándome._

_—Diviértanse. —dijo la mujer, despidiendo a su hija con la mano._

_— ¡Sayonara, tía Kagome! —dijo Tsuki, apareciendo de quien sabe dónde. (__**N/A:**__ Sip, soy yo. En la vida real yo estuve cuando pasó, así que aquí me tienen.)_

_— ¡Cuida de tus primos, Tsuki-chan! —exclamó Kagome, despidiéndose con una mano._

_Ambas entraron de regreso a la casa._

_—Tengo hambre, ¿luego, cuando los Taishô se vayan, podemos hacer torta de leche? —preguntó Tsuki, esperanzada._

_Su abuela rió._

_—Seguro._

_Así pasó el día. La señora Higurashi estaba componiendo unas prendas rotas que pertenecían a sus nietos y Tsuki (Osea, yo) le hacía compañía._

_De pronto, uno de los dos niños entró en la sala y caminó en dirección de su abuela._

_—Oba-chan. —le llamó el pequeño._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, Mamoru? —le preguntó amablemente a su nieto._

_—Hoy no nos has mandado a ir al baño._

_Tsuki lo miró como si estuviera loco._

_Era cierto, su abuela solía recordarles que debían ir al baño, pero esto era ridículo._

_—No tienen que esperar a que yo los diga, ¿tienes ganas de ir?_

_El niño asintió._

_—Cabecita hueca, ¿y quién es el que tiene el pene, pues? —le dijo su abuela a modo de broma._

_— ¿En dónde? —preguntó el pequeño con inocencia._

_Tsuki estampó una mano en su rostro._

_¿Era en serio? "¿En dónde?" Esos niños o estaban locos, o eran retrasados mentales._

_— ¿Y dónde, pues? —dijo su abuela haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. El pequeño se carcajeó. —Anda, ve al baño._

_El niño asintió y se marchó._

_—Esto debe ser una broma. —exclamó Tsuki, con pose indiferente._

_Su abuela solo sonrió y siguió con su trabajo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **XD Esto le pasó a mi abuela. Jeje… Yo estaba presente, así que me añadí al fic.

¡Chaito! Tsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ocurrencias**

**Summary: **AU y No AU.Pequeña colección de One-Shorts y Drabbles. Las diferentes ocurrencias de su pequeño retoño era lo que hacía más interesante sus días. Lo curioso, era que al pequeño parecía encantarle burlarse de su padre. [Basados en la vida real y una que otra experiencia mía]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

**4: Drabble: No AU.**

_El delicioso aroma llenaba absolutamente toda la cabaña. Al sentirlo, Kagome sonrió triunfante, ¡Ja! Si InuYasha decía que no le gustaba definitivamente se iría hasta el infierno por tantos "osuwari"._

_—Mamá. —su pequeña niña, de tres años, llamó su atención mientras cocinaba._

_— ¿Mm? —preguntó revolviendo la comida._

_— ¿Cuántos años tiene papá?_

_Abrió la boca casi por instinto, pero nada pudo salir de ella._

_¿Cuántos años tenía InuYasha? Kami, ¡no tenía idea! A ver, a ver, tenía más de cincuenta años por el tiempo que estuvo sellado. Em… Más de setenta por el tiempo que habían viajado, lo que estuvieron separados, su infancia, etc._

_…_

_'Cuando lo conocí dijo que los humanos envejecían demasiado rápido…'-le llegó el fugaz pensamiento._

_¿Cuántos años tenía InuYasha?_

_— ¿Mamá? —la niña insistió._

_—Eh…_

_— ¿No sabes?_

_— ¡Claro que sí! —se apresuró a decir, nerviosa._

_— ¡No lo sabes! —se rió la niña._

_— ¿No saber qué? —su otra hija, de seis años, había entrado a la cabaña con curiosidad al oír los gritos._

_—Mamá no sabe qué edad tiene papá. —rió la más pequeña._

_—Bah, eso es fácil, papá es muy viejo, debe tener más de miles y millones de años. —dijo en tono exagerado con las manos en el aire._

_A Kagome se le resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_De repente, su hija mayor comenzó a olfatear._

_— ¿Qué cocinas, mamá? —preguntó curiosa._

_Kagome, agradecida por el hecho de que su hija decidiera cambiar de tema, sonrió._

_—Esta comida se llama "Indio viejo"._

_— ¿Qué es un indio viejo? —preguntó la menor._

_—Es una comida._

_—Sí, pero ¿qué es?_

_—Ay, hermana. —suspiró la mayor. —un Indio Viejo es… ¡Un Indio viejo! —exclamó, como si eso fuera una respuesta convincente._

_—No entiendo. —exclamó._

_La mayor lo meditó un poco._

_—Fácil, un Indio Viejo es un indio viejo, viejo, viejo, viejo, viejo, viejo, viejito, tan viejito como… ¡Como papá!_

_Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada._

_—Ah…—dijo la menor, como si hubiera entendido la explicación de su hermana mayor._

_Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de sus hijas y siguió preparando la comida._

_— ¿Y qué es un indio?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Coff, coff, en realidad esto le pasó a mi abuelo, a espaldas de él, claro, pero bueh…

***Indio viejo: **Comida típica nicaragüense. Soy anormal, ya que nunca la he probado y soy nicaragüense XD Así que no sé lo que lleva LOL solo sé que parece vomito XD

¡Chaito! Tsuki.


End file.
